Freedom for Two
by AVeryPotterFamily
Summary: Wormtail was caught. Sirius was been proved free and bought a house. Harry and Remus live with Sirius. What adventures will they go on?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: All hail the great and powerful J.K. Rowling! Lines that come exactly from the book are underlined, and I DON'T OWN THEM._

 _Author's-Before-The-Story-Note: Hello! Venesa is back with a story that isn't a one-shot! :O Let's get straight to it! But wait! There's more! The story is called "Freedom for Two" because Harry is free from Durskaban (Dursleys + Azkaban) and Sirius was proved innocent! Yay!_

(Read the 2nd chapter in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)

"She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from me."

He fumbled behind him for the latch on the door.

"I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough."

And in the next moment, he was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving his heavy trunk behind him, Hedwig's cage under his arm.

After Hogwarts

Harry knows Sirius is his godfather. They caught Wormtail and he was found guilty under Veritaserum. Sirius was proven innocent, and he was free of all charges. Sirius gained custody of Harry. Sirius, Remus, and Harry moved in to a house that Sirius bought. Harry never went back to the Dursleys, because he now lived with Remus and Sirius.

 _Author's-After-The-Story-Note: Not gonna update this often with school coming up… I hope I didn't take too much from the book… see ya!_


	2. Hi, Family!

_Disclaimer: All hail the great and powerful J.K Rowling!_

 _Author's Note: Alright. Be prepared for a horrible story._

"So, little Prongslet!" Sirius said, plopping down on the couch. "What you wanna do?" "Prongslet?" Harry answered giving Sirius a confused face and sat down to in a chair nearby. Remus sat down next to Sirius.

"He doesn't know who Prongs is" Remus mumbled to Sirius. "Oh" He mumbled back. "You don't know about your parents?" Sirius asked. "Only a bit" Harry answered. "Well we can start by telling you who Prongs is" Remus said. Harry nodded.

"Prongs was your father's nickname. Sirius is Padfoot, and I'm Moony" Remus explained. "Sirius named you, so you're Prongslet." "Wait a minute…" Harry said going to his trunk and returning with a map that said:

Messers

 _MOONY, WORMTAIL_

 _PADFOOT & PRONGS_

 _are proud to present_

 _The_

 _MARAUDER'S_

 _MAP_

"If you guys are Moony and Padfoot…" Harry said "And my dad was Prongs… did you guys make this?" "Yup" Came the answer from both the adults sitting on the couch at the same time. "Used it to sneak around school at night under James' invisibility cloak" Sirius said. "Also used it to sneak food out from the kitchens" Remus said. "I used this to sneak around school at night too…" Harry said quietly. Sirius heard him. "That means you are a Marauder too"

"Question" Harry said. "Yes?" Remus answered. "When Snape caught me wandering at night in the halls, it said:

 _Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs_

 _him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business_

 _Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add the Professor_

 _Snape is on ugly git._

 _Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot_

 _like that ever become a professor._

"I thought Snape went to school with you guys…" Harry continued. "Editing, my friend" Remus said. "Editing for future Marauders" Sirius added.

"Wait a minute…" Sirius said. "How'd you get James' cloak?" "Dumbledore gave it to me for Christmas in my first year." Harry replied.

An owl suddenly came in, holding a letter and a package. It landed next to Harry. "What does it say?"

 _Author's Note: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! Sorry for not posting- I had no idea what to do and I'm a lazy person. Really sorry!_

 _Anyway, what the letter contains is up to you guys. I'm thinking about turning this into a "Harry Potter reads Harry Potter" thing… what do you guys think? If you don't want it to be reading the books, then I guess I'll have to find something for the letter…._

 _Hopefully I'll post earlier on the next chapter. Then again, I'm not gonna write the next chapter without having your opinions._

 _Also I didn't really go back- I just wanted to give you guys something to read. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter…._

 _Bye for now!_


End file.
